


Sugar Plum Fairies and Silent Wishes

by DianaLeto89



Series: Stargate Vignettes [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jackson family heads out to watch a play and Daniel and Vala make some wishes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Plum Fairies and Silent Wishes

The assembly of people felt suffocating to Vala. It wasn’t everyday she found herself outside of the SGC, surrounded by strangers and screaming children. _Thank goodness!_ It also wasn’t every day that the all five Jackson’s were able to be together in a social setting. Vala chuckled internally at how different her idea of a social setting had changed since she became a mother. Daniel led the way down the velvety carpeted aisle towards the four empty seats he _assured_ her he had seen. Silas was holding tight to his hand and Zalina was walking between them, her eyes taking in the auditorium and all of the different people.

Once the four of them were settled, a child in each adult’s lap because only two seats ( _ha, take that Daniel!)_ had actually been available, the lights dimmed and a spotlight lit up the red curtain. Vala could feel Zalina tense in anticipation. She had watched her sister practice for this play for three whole weeks. Yesterday when Vala made sure the Daniel had finished Mara’s costume, Zalina had asked if she would get one. Vala didn’t have the heart to tell her ‘no’ so she made Daniel do that too.

He was rather good at all of that parenting stuff. Vala looked over at Daniel and he looked back at her and smiled. If she was honest with herself, he was also rather good at all of that husband stuff. She grinned back at him and then turned her attention to the stage. The teacher gave a small introduction and then the cutest version of Swan Lake that Vala has ever seen, not that she’s ever seen it before, began. When Mara came out dressed as a Sugar Plum Fairy, she felt her eyes grow moist and her breath catch.

Daniel had done an amazing job on her costume and she looked so adorable. Her dark hair was pinned up in a ballerina bun with her wispy little curls falling out of it at the back and by her ears. Vala could see her little grey eyes shining with pride and excitement as she pranced and twirled along with the other fairies. She heard a suspicious hitching of breath next to her and gave a side-glance towards Daniel. She could see his eyes were equally wet and that they wore similar looks of joy and pride.

The play or musical or whatever was over in short time. It was filled with many moments of adorable stumbling, misspoken lines, wandering children, and embarrassing mistakes that every parent was capturing for future use when their child starts dating. Vala had purchased a recording device just for this event and had insured that she knew how it worked. She didn’t want to mess up and miss the opportunity to keep this memory forever.

Vala, Daniel, Zalina, and Silas waited patiently for the children to file out, led by their teacher. Daniel got on his knees as an excited Sugar Plum Fairy rushed into his arms. “Daddy, did you see me? I was dancing!!!”

Daniel hugged her close and then set her back on the floor. “I did see you, sweetie. You were amazing. I think you could be a professional Sugar Plum Fairy.” Mara laughed and hugged her mother. Vala held her close and relished in the feeling of the tiny child in her arms. She knew there would one day come a time when Mara wouldn’t let her hold her. She made a wish that a day such as that would be far off still. 

Silas jumped up and down, his arms waving, while he cheered, "Pie! Pie! Pie!" Daniel chuckled and scooped the boy up in his arms. "Alright buddy, we'll go and get pie and celebrate your sister's grand debut." The young boy gave one last cheer and attempted to pull Daniel forward with the momentum of his outstretched arms. The family moved towards their car and Daniel, his arms filled with his son, made a silent wish of his own. He wished for more moments like this. 


End file.
